


What's Your Fantasy?

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Eggsy, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Skype Sex, This is really just a bunch of porn, Top!Harry, cross dressing, son kink, top!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of porny vignettes over the first year of Harry and Eggsy's relationship.</p><p>---</p><p>Harry and Eggsy have been together for six months and they're still discovering new things about their sexuality. Eggsy for one is very eager to discover everything there is to know about Harry's voracious appetite for sex. They may even stop in their year long sex-a-thon to mend old wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May: Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn. With some plot sprinkled in. But mostly just a excuse to write fluffy, sappy, hot porn while I work on really angsty fics. Keep an eye on the tags because they will be added to and changed through out the fic. Chapters are self-betaed.

            It started after a mission to Ostrava, where Eggsy and Harry had gone undercover as father and son traveling abroad. Every time Harry referred to him as _son_ and smiled that smile, the one where his eyes crinkled, and his face lit up with softly diffused light, Eggsy felt his knees go weak and spike of hunger shoot through his gut. It was mental, really, to get so turned around over such a small thing.

It was wrong. So wrong.

            Eggsy shrugged off the bubbling feeling in stomach, finished the mission, and returned home with Harry.

            The second time Eggsy realized he wanted something more, something he didn’t know how to ask for, was when he was on a mission with Harry in Peru. Eggsy had said something cheeky, and Harry had swiftly responded, “Don’t make me turn you over my knee, young man.”

            “That a threat or a promise, bruv?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry met his gaze, and heat crackled between them. Eggsy was pretty sure the only reason Harry _hadn’t_ taken him over his knee that very moment was because Merlin decided to interrupt.

            When they returned home from that mission, Eggsy was still high on adrenaline, a wealth of excess energy buzzing through his veins. Harry slammed him against the wall and kissed him filthily, all teeth and tongue, pinning Eggsy’s hands above his head.

            Eggsy rutted against Harry, one leg hooked around his waist. A tremor oscillated through his limbs with each hard bump of Harry’s cock. He could feel the thick, heavy length through both of their trousers. Six months into their relationship, and Eggsy still couldn’t get enough of Harry. He doubted he ever would.

            Harry nosed his way along Eggsy’s jaw, finding the tender flesh under his chin and sucking. A moan was dragged deep from behind Eggsy’s ribs. He clenched his fingers open and closed and whined, “Daddy, fuck, please.”

            It slipped out. He’d been keeping it hidden for so long, but pinned against the wall, at the mercy of Harry’s hands, and drunk on a mixture of endorphins and exhaustion, Eggsy’s filter had collapsed.

            Harry froze, mouth pressed against Eggsy’s pulse. Eggsy’s stomach dropped. He didn’t doubt Harry felt his racing heart. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he could hear it.

            “H-Harry… I—”

            “What did you say?” Harry against, lips still teasing Eggsy’s skin.

            Eggsy shuddered and closed his eyes. Christ, he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

            “I…” He clamped his mouth shut. He couldn’t lie. Harry had most certainly heard him.

            Harry nipped at the junction of Eggsy’s neck and shoulder and repeated, “What did you say?”

            “Please,” Eggsy whispered. He dug his nails into his palms.

            “No, before that,” Harry urged, finally lifting off Eggsy so he could look at him.

            Eggsy licked his lips, searching Harry’s face for any sign of disgust or horror. His golden brown eyes were blown wide, a single ring of honeyed syrup around ink drops. Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek, pressing his thumb against his bottom lip and pulling down. Emboldened, Eggsy nipped at the pad of his thumb, holding Harry’s gaze with his own, and repeated, “Daddy.”

            Harry hauled Eggsy into a ravenous kiss, plying his mouth open with his tongue, and sucking greedily.

            It wasn’t the response Eggsy had expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. He’d been thinking about it, aching for it, for so long that he thought he’d explode. And now Harry seemed eager to explore the new kink, with voracious hunger.

Harry all but dragged him up the stairs and threw him on to the bed. The rational part of Eggsy’s brain told him they should talk about this. Calling Harry ‘daddy’ probably wasn’t the healthiest thing, considering their past and Eggsy’s own father issues.

            Harry stripped Eggsy down and pressed him into the bed with his long body. There were people who had legs for days, and then there was Harry Hart. Eggsy dreamed about those legs. He imagined them twined around his waist. He imagined them snapping a man’s neck. He imagined them hooked around his shoulders as he sucked Harry under his desk.

            Right now they were slotted between Eggsy’s legs as Harry rubbed his thigh against his crotch in slow, sensuous drags.

            Eggsy tipped his head back and whimpered, trying to press up for more contact, but being stopped by the weight of Harry’s body.

            Harry’s mouth teased a path up the edge of Eggsy’s jaw, finding his way to Eggsy’s ear, where he nipped at his earlobe.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy gasped.

            “Mm, that’s the idea,” Harry murmured. While he distracted Eggsy with his tongue, he’d slipped one hand down Eggsy’s chest and begun to pluck at his nipple. Eggsy struggled to draw in breath as Harry rolled the nub of his nipple with the flat of his thumb. “Now, tell me sweetling, do you want me to be your Daddy?”

            Eggsy clenched his eyes shut. A thrill raced down his spine. Harry’s shirt rubbed against his chest, silken against his skin. He nodded his head, unable to work the words around his tongue.

            Harry chuckled, the sound vibrating straight to Eggsy’s cock, and rolled his hips so Eggsy’s cock dragged at the tweed of his trousers.

            “Words, love, I need words,” Harry said, each word honeyed. “Tell me, do you want me to be your Daddy? Will you be my good son, my sweet little boy?”

            Oh. _Oh._

Eggsy’s mind flashed back to Harry calling him son in Ostrava, and he nearly came. He swallowed the lump in his throat and brokenly moaned, “Yes. Fuck, I’ll be your good boy. Please, please Daddy.”

            Harry paused above him, face buried in the crook of his neck, and stilled. Again, Eggsy thought about how they should talk, discuss these new depths surfacing inside them.

            Harry kissed Eggsy’s pulse and whispered against the skin, “Oh, my sweet son, Daddy has you. Daddy will take such good care of you, darling boy. Daddy is here now.”

            Eggsy choked—he didn’t know if it was a moan or a sob, all he knew was that there wasn’t any lungs in his air—and turned his head to find Harry’s mouth. He didn’t think a kiss had ever struck him so powerfully, but he felt it to the very roots of his soul.

            When Harry pulled back, Eggsy murmured, lips and chin slick with spit, “Please, want it. Need it. Need Daddy’s cock.”

            Harry groaned gutturally, his entire body vibrating above Eggsy, the muscles in his arms clenched as he braced himself. Harry pushed off Eggsy, the solid warmth that had been holding him together vanishing as Harry sat up. Eggsy whimpered in protest and scrambled to hold onto Harry, to pull him back down and mold their bodies together. Harry swatted his hands away with a disapproving tut that Eggsy felt in his gut.

            “None of that,” Harry scolded gently, taking Eggsy’s hands in his and moving them away.

            Eggsy squirmed. “Come on, don’t leave me here. Fucking gagging for it.”

            “I know, son, and you’ll get what you want, in do time,” Harry assured, kissing the insides of Eggsy’s palms. “Now be my good boy and do as Daddy says.”

            Harry could have been pouring lava down Eggsy’s spine with all the heat that spread through him, bubbling in his veins until he wasn’t sure how he managed not to float off into the stratosphere. Eggsy rose to his knees, spine straight and shoulders back, presenting a sharp figure for Harry to admire.

            Harry stroked the line of his collarbone and hummed approvingly. Eggsy’s cock curved up, the crown flushed red and glistening with precum. His bollocks were heavy, so full of cum, but he kept his hands at his side, watching Harry and waiting.

            Eggsy’s patience was rewarded when Harry climbed off the bed and stripped. Eggsy would have preferred a show, but Harry was never one for strip teases, and Eggsy didn’t know if he could handle anything more scintillating at the moment than a slow reveal of chiseled flesh. Harry retrieve the lubricant from the bedside drawer and slipped back onto the bed. He settled against the pillows, propped up so he sat upright, and spread his legs wide enough for Eggsy to fit between them.

            “Come to Daddy,” Harry beckoned, holding a hand out.

            Eggsy didn’t need to be told twice. He fell into Harry, kissing him hard and sloppily. Harry bit at his bottom lip, sucking at the flesh until Eggssy whined. Harry released him with a chuckle and pressed against his shoulder, urging Eggsy down into a crouch.

            “Look at you, so wonderful. You make Daddy so proud,” Harry praised.

Christ, it shouldn’t have done what it did to Eggsy. But every time Harry bestowed him with a kind word or even just a look of approval, and Eggsy felt like his insides were turned into melted butter. He closed his eyes, savoring the praise.

            “Open your eyes, my darling boy. Come on, now,” Harry instructed, and Eggsy obeyed. His pulse quickened. Harry smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “There we go. Now, remember if you need to stop, just say the word. Understand?”

            “Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy said. He did know. This wasn’t the first time they’d edge the line of vanilla. Harry stroked his cheek, favoring Eggsy once more with a proud look, and Eggsy preened.

            “Good boy,” Harry said. “Now, I’m going to feed you my cock.” He smoothed his hand along the column of Eggsy’s throat, curling around so his thumb pressed against his Adam’s apple. Eggsy drew in a stunted breath. “Take it nice and deep. Okay? If you do, Daddy will reward you.”

            Eggsy swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing, nodded. Harry smiled and released his throat. He gestured to his lap, and without further instruction, Eggsy dropped down onto his elbows, arse in the air, and nosed his way up the length of Harry’s cock. Eggsy inhaled deeply. There wasn’t anything poetic about the musky scent of flesh and sweat, but it was all _Harry_ , and it hijacked Eggsy’s senses until he was consumed.

            Eggsy licked a stripe up Harry’s member, swirling the tip, before sinking down on his cock. The weight of his length pressed against Eggsy’s tongue was a familiar comfort. He relaxed his throat and lowered until he felt the familiar press against the back of his throat. For a fraction of a second there was a moment where he couldn’t breathe, but then he adjusted his position and smoothly started to move.

            Harry tangled one hand in his hair and groaned. “Fuck, that’s it. Such a good boy, darling, look at you taking Daddy’s cock so well.”

            Eggsy groaned. His throat felt full. He could feel the press, over and over again, with each deep stroke. Harry slid his hand down Eggsy’s spine, fingers gliding over the notches. He slid his hand over the supple curve of Eggsy’s arse and grabbed a fistful, hauling Eggsy closer so his nose was buried in a bed of brown curls.

            “Such a lovely mouth,” Harry murmured. He released Eggsy’s arse cheek, allowing Eggsy to lift off his cock a little. There was a click of the lubricant opening, and then Harry leaned over Eggsy. He rubbed his slicked fingers across Eggsy’s hole, moving past to grab onto his bollocks and squeeze.

            Eggsy cried out, his cock jerking.

            “Don’t come,” Harry ordered. “You don’t want to disappoint Daddy, do you, son?”

            Eggsy lifted off Harry and whispered hoarsely, “If y’ keep grabbing my—” He broke into another guttural moan as Harry squeezed again, pulling his balls tight.

            “These are Daddy’s to play with, aren’t they?” Harry asked with a devilish smirk. Oh the bastard. He knew what he was doing to Eggsy.

            “Yes, yes Daddy.” Eggsy whimpered, rocking back against Harry’s hand. “Fuck, I’ll be good. I won’t come, just please Daddy.”

            “Hm,” Harry hummed thoughtfully. He gave a final squeeze, then released Eggsy’s bollocks. “Since you asked so prettily. Keep going, you aren’t done, my lovely little boy.”

            Eggsy took Harry back into his mouth, sucking him to the root. Harry pressed one finger against his puckered hole, shallowly fucking him with the digit. Eggsy closed his eyes, focusing on sucking and licking at Harry’s steely length, while simultaneously rocking back into the open hand.

            Harry spread him apart, working one, and then two fingers in, twisting and stroking until he rubbed mercilessly against Eggsy’s prostate. Eggsy gave up sucking on Harry’s cock and sobbed, drool dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

            “One day I’m going to stuff this pretty hole, have it gaping. I’m going to leave it wide open, take my fill. Would you like that, sweetling?” Harry asked with a rough fuck of his hand.

            Eggsy nodded the best he could. His entire body felt like a chord pulled tight, ready to snap at any moment. His gut clenched as he felt the familiar tingle and pressure of his orgasm barreling ahead. Harry added a third finger, working Eggsy until he was nice and loose, before withdrawing his hand.

            “That’s enough, dear one,” Harry said and patted Eggsy’s cheek. “Time for Daddy’s cock.”

            Eggsy scrambled off him, spit smeared across his mouth. Harry tugged him into his lap, adjusting his position so Eggsy could straddle him comfortably. He lifted his legs to brace Eggsy. Eggsy took Harry’s cock in his hand, squeezing at the base, before lowering himself down. They’d given up on condoms after Eggsy moved in. Eggsy preferred the feeling of hot flesh against flesh, to latex.

            Eggsy dropped his head back with a loud groan. “Fuck, Daddy.”

            Harry grabbed his hips with a bruising grip and steadied Eggsy as he adjusted to the wide girth of Harry’s cock. His fingers were never enough to prepare Eggsy for the thick length. It stretched him taut, leaving his hole straining and red. He whimpered, squirming on Harry’s lap.

            Harry stroked his flank, murmuring praise as Eggsy adjusted. “You make Daddy so proud. Look at you, you gorgeous creature. My sweet boy.”

            Eggsy started a slow cantor, knowing he wouldn’t last long if they immediately launched into a hard fuck. He braced his hands on Harry’s shoulders, rolling his hips so the movement flowed from shoulders to hip. Harry planted his feet against the mattress and met him, adding to the momentum until it felt like Harry was going to fuck straight through him. He felt each thrust deep in his gut, and it left Eggsy panting.

            “Fuck, that’s it, just like that darling,” Harry encouraged, their speed building until the steady pace Eggsy had started shattered into a symphony of squeaking bed springs. Eggsy bounced on Harry, driving him deeper, stretching Eggsy wider.

            “Please, Daddy,” Eggsy cried, not sure if he’d be able hold on much longer. Not when each drag of Harry’s cock skimmed over his prostate, leaving Eggsy starry-eyed. “Let me come, please, I’ve been a good boy.”

            “Oh you have, my love, such a good boy for Daddy. The perfect son,” Harry said, and the words alone nearly drove Eggsy over the edge. He sobbed, desperate to grab his cock, but keeping his hands firmly on Harry’s chest until he got the okay. He dug his nails into his flesh. Harry grunted and squeezed his sides. “You can come love.”

            Eggsy fisted his cock, only needing a few jerks of his hands before he was spending all over Harry. He came with a wrecked cry, milking every last drop of cum from his throbbing prick.

            After a few more hard thrusts, Harry buried deep into him, chasing after Eggsy’s orgasm with his own. Harry held Eggsy against his cock. The wet heat filled Eggsy, and he moaned in approval, melting against Harry, all limp boned and placid.

            Harry wrapped his arms around him, cradling the back of his head, and whispered against his forehead over and over, “Good boy.”

            Afterwards, when they finished cleaning, and were lying in bed, Harry folded over Eggsy’s back, Harry whispered, “Should we discuss what happened?”

            Eggsy didn’t answer right away. His body still hummed with residual endorphins. “Wot’s there to say?” Eggsy finally murmured, matching Harry’s hushed tone. “We both need this, and if y’re okay with it, then so am I.”

            Harry kissed his shoulder. “But I called you son. Surely that means something to you.”

            “And I called y’ Daddy. Way I see it, we both get somfin from this, right?”

            “It would seem so,” Harry agreed.

            “And y’re happy?”

            “As long as you are, my love,” Harry said, mouth close to Eggsy’s ear.

            “I am,” Eggsy assured. “So, then we’re good. Same rules apply like with everything else. We need to stop, we safe word out. Otherwise, you need me to be your son, I am, and when I need my Daddy—and I will always need my Daddy—y’ are there. All the reasons why or wotever? That don’t matter. Wot matters is that we both want this and we’re happy.”

            “What did I do to deserve such a perfect creature?” Harry said and hugged him close.

            Eggsy burrowed back into him, heavy eyelids drooping. “Must have been sumfin good, because I’m a catch.”

            “That you are, my love, that you are,” Harry agreed. “Good night.”

            “G’night, Daddy.”


	2. Daddy's Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy goes undercover at a burlesque show. Harry really likes seeing Eggsy in corsets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed.

            The corset cinched his waist to the point of waspy. There was a distinct curve to Eggsy’s hips, which protruded almost comically out, accentuated by the large bustle of silver-tipped feathers. The whole ensemble was completed with brocaded shoes and feathered silk gloves that encased his arms to mid-bicep.

            As far as anyone was concerned Eggsy wasn’t Eggsy Unwin or even Bors. Eggsy was Evelyn Divine, a drag queen from Brighton, who moved to London two years ago to perform in burlesque shows.

            For the last three weeks he’d been channeling the persona, working deep undercover at the night club Velvet Street in order to get incriminating material on Dimitri Alekzandrov, a member of the Smirnov Family, the notorious gang with connections to human trafficking. Dimitri was so deep in the closet he had one foot in Narnia. After months of surveillance, they discovered his pension for burlesque shows. And with Eggsy’s pouty mouth, curvy shape, and wide eyes, he was the best option.

            Harry sat in the audience, Eggsy’s back up in case Dimitri got out of hand. Eggsy had been slowly, but surely, flirting with the flat-faced Russian, paying extra attention to him during each show, until the air around them pulsed with electricity.

            Eggsy may or may not have taken a step or two further to fuck with Harry. What could he say? A jealous Harry was a beast in bed.

            Eggsy walked on stage, glad the mission would be over soon; while he appreciated the art of burlesque and the costumes that went with it, he still couldn’t breathe in the steel-boned corset.

            The music started, the rest of the dancers got into position, and the red velvet curtains rose. For a second all Eggsy could see were lens flares and twinkling lights. The stage was hotter than Satan’s armpit and there was a smokiness to the room, even though smoking inside was banned. Eggsy—no, Evelyn Divine—took center stage, grabbed the microphone, and with a voice that had shocked both Harry and Merlin, started to perform _Worth It._

The steps were routine, engrained into after grueling hours of practice. Here he had thought Kingsman training was hard. It paled in comparison to the laborious hours spent going over a single step until his feet were literally bleeding.

            Eggsy caught Harry’s gaze every now and then, a flash of hunger shooting across the room like a streak of lightning. His stomach rolled with need, but he worked the frustration into each pivot and shimmy. He couldn’t get hard on stage, especially when all he had on were a pair of sequence panties to cover his cock.

            After the show, Dimitri came back stage, and Eggsy charmed his way into Dimitri’s apartment. Eggsy was surprised how giving of a lover Dimitri turned out to be. He only had to fake his last two orgasms.

            Eggsy got the incriminating footage Kingsman needed to blackmail Dimitri, along with some important records off his laptop, and then slipped out into the night.

            When Eggsy returned home, it was well into the witching hour, and a drizzle had begun outside. Out of his costume, and now changed into his suit, Eggsy entered his and Harry’s flat in Stanhope Mews South.

            “Wot are y’ doing awake?” Eggsy asked, padding barefooted into the living room after he removed his shoes by the door.

Harry sat in his wingback chair, reading by lamp light. A half-finished glass of scotch rested on the table beside him, and JB was curled up in his lap, snoring heavily.

            “I couldn’t sleep,” Harry confessed. They both knew it was a lie. Harry wanted to wait up for him. He always did. It was the same with Eggsy. He never went to bed before Harry got home.

            “Well, I’m home now,” Eggsy said with a fond smile. He leaned against the doorframe leading into the living room. “So why don’t you come to bed?”

            Harry closed his book, but not before marking his place, and set the leather bound edition on the end table. Neither said anything as Harry gathered JB up, taking him out one last time, before retiring to their bedroom. Eggsy undid his tie with a hooked finger and asked, “So did y’ like the show?”

            Strong arms looped around Eggsy’s waist before he could shrug out of his suit jacket. Harry pressed his face into the curve of Eggsy’s neck and inhaled. A shiver raced down Eggsy’s spine as Harry nosed his way up to the Eggsy’s jaw.

            “You were splendid tonight, my love,” Harry murmured, mouth hot against Eggsy’s skin. “Positively resplendent on that stage.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy rasped, tipping his head to the side to give Harry better access to his fluttering pulse. “Y’ liked it?”

            “I loved it, I was enthralled the entire evening. It made it very hard to concentrate on watching Alekzandrov.” Harry sealed his teeth around Eggsy’s pulse, teasing the skin with small bites.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy gasped, his cock stirring.

            “I’ll miss seeing you dressed up, you were so beautiful,” Harry continued to murmur, burning a trail down the length of Eggsy’s throat. He helped Eggsy remove his jacket, giving Harry better access. “Will I ever get to see Ms. Divine again?”

            Eggsy’s heart pounded. Harry reached around him, blindly finding the buttons of Eggsy’s shirt and undoing them with deft fingers. Eggsy slipped his tie off, letting it flutter to the ground.

            “Would y’ like to see her again?” Eggsy asked.

            “Whatever you like, my darling boy,” Harry said, tugging Eggsy’s shirt from his pants and finishing undoing it. “Though I can assure you, if you ever feel the desire to channel her, I wouldn’t be averse to playing with my sweet girl.”

            “That so, daddy?” Eggsy arched into Harry’s touch, letting his hands fall back so Harry could slip his shirt off. Harry froze, Eggsy’s button down clutched in his hand. Eggsy smiled at him, tsking teasingly, “You’re wrinkling the fabric, daddy.”

            Harry wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was fixated on the corset Eggsy had slipped on under his clothes. The same white brocade corset he wore for the mission, adorned with Swarovski crystals and Mother of Pearls. The crystals twinkled in the light, as if Eggsy were wrapped in starlight.

            Eggsy took the shirt from Harry’s hand with a chuckle and set it aside.

            “God, you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” Harry murmured, dropping to his knees in reverence. His hands ghosted up Eggsy’s thighs as he gazed upon him wonderment. Harry licked his lips, hunger so raw and visceral in his eyes that Eggsy could taste it. “And yes, I will love you whether you are daddy’s darling little boy or his sweet little princess.”

            Eggsy’s cock leaked. Harry leaned forward with a hum and nuzzled the fly of Eggsy’s pants. “Do you like that, my sweetling? Do you want to be daddy’s princess?”

            “Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy whined, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep from collapsing. “Yes, daddy. I want to be your princess.”

            Harry flicked open the button of Eggsy’s trousers and carefully drew down the zipper. “And such a lovely princess you are, my darling one.”

            He helped Eggsy remove his shoes and socks, and then slowly slid Eggsy’s trousers off with an appreciative groan. “Christ, are you trying to kill daddy?” Harry nipped at the junction of Eggsy’s hip, just above the band of the white lace panties Eggsy had slipped on before he returned home.

            Eggsy laughed, the sound breaking into a breathy sigh as Harry ran his hands up the back of Eggsy’s thighs. “I thought y’ would appreciate it,” Eggsy said. He carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, musing the mold it had been styled into. “And I only want to please daddy.”

            Harry shuddered and tipped his head back to Eggsy’s touch, his eyes closed. Eggsy leaned over him, kissing him hard and demanding, taking what Harry would give him. He licked Harry’s mouth open, tasting whiskey on his tongue.

            Eggsy nosed his way down the length of Harry’s jaw and purred into his ears, “Do y’ want to play with me daddy?”

            Harry tightened his grip around Eggsy’s thighs, his blunt nails digging into the meat of his legs. He growled, a low rumble from behind his ribs. “I do, baby girl. Now be good and get onto the bed for daddy.”

            Eggsy whined back in his throat, his entire body prickling with heat as Harry massaged the back of his legs. Those words shouldn’t have done what they did to him, but he felt like his entire body had been dipped into a vat of lava.

            Harry let Eggsy go, and on shaking, yearling legs, Eggsy stumbled his way to their bed. He crawled onto the bed and got into position, resting on his hands and knees, with his legs spread wide apart.

            Harry didn’t make him wait long. His daddy never did.

            “Look at you,” Harry praised. “Such a beautiful sight.”

            Eggsy watched Harry from over his shoulder, tracking as he moved across the room and collected the lubricant and condom. They seldom used one, only after honey pot missions, until Eggsy was cleared once again from medical.

            Harry set the bottle and foil packet on the bed and climbed on behind Eggsy. “I think I’ll invest in a few more corsets, sweetling.”

            Eggsy rolled his shoulders down, bowing his spine to create a sensuous curve. Harry drew his hand along Eggsy’s back, running his fingers over the knobs of his spine that were exposed. He came to rest his palm on the flat of Eggsy’s lower back.

            “Oh, so lovely,” Harry repeated huskily, fingering the lace of Eggsy’s underwear. “How ever did I get so lucky?”

            Eggsy licked his lips and canted his hips back. “Please, daddy. Been thinking about y’ all night. Thought of y’ when _he_ touched me.”

            Harry kissed the back of Eggsy’s neck. “It’s okay, princess. Daddy will make it all better.”

            Eggsy looked back, watching Harry lean down and nose against Eggsy’s crack through the underwear. Eggsy’s cock twitched, dribbling out more precum until his panties were sticky in the front. Harry hooked a finger through the side of the underwear and tugged it aside; cold air ghosted over Eggsy’s hole.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy moaned.

            Harry chuckled and licked at Eggsy’s twitching ring. “Such an eager little hole. So greedy for daddy.”

            Eggsy pressed his forehead against the mattress. They’d accepted honey pot missions as part of their relationship. Eggsy couldn’t refuse them, it wouldn’t be fair to the other agents who were married or had significant others. But it didn’t mean every time he spread his legs for another man or woman, he wished he didn’t have to.

            But when he came home, when he stretched out for his daddy, all the anxiety inside him melted and he felt whole again.

            Harry lapped at his hole, shallowly fucking him with his tongue. It was a quick and dirty torture, Harry teasing Eggsy until he whined into the comforter, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

            “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Eggsy gasped, clutching the comforter between his fists. “Please, daddy. Want y’ in me. Want daddy’s cock.”

            The bed shifted, the weight lifting, and Eggsy strained to look over his shoulder. His heart pounded as Harry stripped out of his clothes, setting his oatmeal cardigan and jeans aside. It wasn’t fair how good Harry looked, even in the unflattering light from the side lamp.

            Harry took his cock in his hand and stroked himself, squeezing a drop of precum from the tip. Eggsy keened. “Daddy.” He reached back to pull his panties down, but Harry slapped his hands away.

            “No, leave them on,” Harry ordered. “I want you to wear all of it as I take you.”

            Eggsy bit his bottom lip. If he’d known Harry would have been so turned on by the lingerie, he would have started wearing it sooner.

            Harry rucked the panties to the side again and pressed a freshly lubricated finger to Eggsy’s arsehole. He massaged the slicked pad of his thumb along the furled muscle. “You know I love you, right princess?”

            Eggsy nodded, pressing back into Harry’s hand. “Yes daddy,” Eggsy gasped.

Harry kissed his shoulder with a pleased hum. Suddenly there was a finger in him and he groaned at the intrusion. He was still a bit sore from his earlier fucking, no doubt his hole puffy and red, but Harry took his time. His already stretched walls relaxed around Harry’s fingers, and soon Harry added a second finger, and then a third.

            Eggsy panted into the bend of his arm and fucked back against Harry’s hand. Harry nuzzled his lace swathed arsecheek, leaving small bites along the swell of flesh.

            “Such a good girl,” Harry praised, twisting his fingers with a squelch of lubricant. “You take my fingers so well.”

            Eggsy curled his toes, sobbing against his arms when Harry crooked his fingers and mercilessly ground them against his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck. Daddy. Daddy, please.”

            “What, my sweet girl?” Harry asked. He ran his hand down Eggsy’s side, stroking everywhere he could reach. “Tell me what you want darling.”

            Eggsy gulped down air, trying to fill his lungs with enough so he could actual talk. Harry gave another sharp twist of his fingers, and it was like he’d painted stars across Eggsy’s eyes.

            “Fuuuck,” Eggsy whined, high and airy. He bounced his hips back, trying to get Harry’s thick fingers deeper. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me daddy. I’ll be good. I’ll be a good girl.”

            “You are,” Harry assured, voice thinned and husky. He withdrew his fingers with a groan. “Christ, look at you cling. You want daddy so bad, don’t you?”

            Eggsy mewled in protest at the absence, but he didn’t have longer to miss the feel of Harry’s fingers in him. Harry patted his side and ordered, “Roll over, darling.”

            Eggsy shifted onto his back, immediately grabbing his thighs and spreading his legs wide. Harry kissed his inner calf and said, “Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.”

            “How are y’ going to fuck me daddy?” Eggsy asked, wiggling his hips. “Got my knickers still on.”

            “Right so.” Harry reached down between Eggsy’s legs. There was a tear, and then air kissed Eggsy’s dripping hole.

            “Daddy!” Eggsy shouted. “Fuck, those we’re expensive.”

            Harry slapped his side. “No lip,” Harry admonished with a smile. “And I’ll by you more. Lots more.”

            “Filthy old man,” Eggsy teased.

            “And you love it.”

            “I do,” Eggsy whispered.

            For a second Harry hovered over him, their eyes locked. Then Harry rolled on a condom, slicked himself up, and pressed into Eggsy, and all Eggsy knew was the feel of Harry’s thick cock. Harry eased in, leaning back so he could watch as he pressed into the lace encompassed hole.

            Eggsy threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, and moaned as Harry took his time. He eased all the way to the hilt and then sat on his haunches, fully sheathed inside Eggsy.

            “Hmm,” Harry mused, giving a few contemplative rolls of his hips. Eggsy keened with each cant, his body bouncing higher up on the bed. “No this won’t do.”

            “Daddy?” Eggsy looked at Harry with furrowed brows as he withdrew.

            “I want you to ride me,” Harry announced and stretched out on the bed. Eggsy climbed onto his lap, shifting up on his knees so his arse hovered over Harry’s diamond-hard dick. Harry took himself in his hand and helped guide himself back into Eggsy.

            Eggsy braced his hands on Harry’s shoulders and started to lift his hips. The corset constricted around him, keeping his back straight. Harry circled shrunk waist with his hands, his eyes wide with delight and hunger, and met each of Eggsy’s downward thrusts.

            “Shit,” Eggsy whimpered when Harry slammed into him, the mattress squeaking from the force. His entire body was electric, a charge of energy that crackled above Harry.

            “Fuck,” Harry grunted, tightening his grip on Eggsy. “Fuck, you feel so good darling. Such a tight pussy.”

            Eggsy’s stomach jumped and his cock gave another twitch. Oh. _Oh!_ Well that definitely did it for him. He shoved the front of his panties down to fish out his leaking cock, smearing the precum down his shaft so he could fist himself.

            He sped up, fucking down on Harry until each slam vibrated through his bones. He tossed his head back, throat exposed, and Harry leaned forward, finding his erratically beating pulse and latching on with teeth and tongue. Eggsy cried with each suck and bite, his climax streaking through him like a sharp bolt of heat lightning.

            Harry dragged Eggsy against him, grinding into him with a nearly animalistic growl as he chased after Eggsy’s orgasm. Eggsy clung to Harry, moaning into his ear, “Daddy, daddy,” as Harry came.

            When it subsided, and Harry laid back down, Eggsy collapsed onto of him, a mess of trembling limbs. Harry kissed the top of his head and whispered, “My darling boy.”

            Eggsy nuzzled his collar and said, voice rough from screaming, “I definitely think Evelyn should come out to play again.”

            Harry laughed and hugged him closer. “Whatever you want, my darling.”


End file.
